mmdokuwikiaorg_de-20200213-history
MMDoku/MM1995
Wiederaufbereitung | MM1988 | MM1995 | MM1997b MM95: Margarita Mathiopoulos: Was ich denke (Über die Zerbrechlichkeit der Demokratie) DNB Selbstplagiat aus MM82, MM87 (Diss), MM92, MM93, MM94 mit Plagiat aus Bracher 1981 und Schröder 1982 Einleitung Im Juni 1995 erschien im Münchner Goldmann Verlag in der von Horst Herrmann herausgegebenen Reihe „Quer-denken!“ das Buch „Was ich denke“ (Band-Nr. 12607, 124 S.) von Margarita Mathiopoulos. (Auf ihrer Homepage ist diese Publikation mit dem Titel „Über die Zerbrechlichkeit der Demokratie“, München 1995, aufgeführt.) Die vom Verlag veröffentlichte sog. „Originalausgabe“ stellt mit ihren fünf Kapiteln ein nahezu „reines“ Selbstplagiat aus älteren Aufsätzen und Monografien derselben Autorin dar; dabei wurden vor allem zahlreiche Textstellen (mit kleinen Aktualisierungen, typografischen und sprachlichen Veränderungen) aus ihrer 1987 publizierten Dissertation (ohne Fußnoten) in die beiden Anfangskapitel : 1. Die Entbindung der Demokratie aus dem Geist der Freiheit. Fortschritt und Verfall als Grundmotive politischen Denkens von der Antike bis zur Gegenwart (S. 5-78) 2. Die Entbindung der Demokratie aus dem Geist der Revolution. Über die Gründe für das Gelingen der Amerikanischen und das Scheitern der Französischen Revolution (S. 79-91) übernommen, deren Seitenumfang zusammen ca. 2/3 des Buches ausmacht. Einige dieser Übernahmen aus ihrer Doktorarbeit sind jedoch keine Selbstplagiate, sondern Plagiate: So wurden Textstellen von Bracher 1981 und Schröder 1982 erneut plagiiert (siehe Aufstellung). Die Monografie „Was ich denke“ (1995) bildete wiederum die „Collagen-Grundlage“ für ihren Aufsatz „Über die Zerbrechlichkeit der Demokratie“ (1997), der in der Festschrift für Klaus Lompe zum 60. Geburtstag erschien. Übersicht/„Seitenkonkordanz“ S. 005-078 Über die Zerbrechlichkeit der Demokratie 1. Die Entbindung der Demokratie aus dem Geist der Freiheit - Fortschritt und Verfall als Grundmotive politischen Denkens von der Antike bis zur Gegenwart S. 079-091 2. Die Entbindung der Demokratie aus dem Geist der Revolution. Über die Gründe für das Gelingen der Amerikanischen und das Scheitern der Französischen Revolution S. 092-104 3. Die nationalistische Revanche des Ostens oder akute Gefahren für die Demokratie in West und Ost S. 105-110 4. Die Vierte Gewalt im Zeitalter der Massengesellschaft und die Folgen S. 111-124 5. Demokratie braucht Mut Plagiierte Stellen MM87 in MM95 Übersicht Sind diese Plag-Stellen (MM87) auch in MM95 vorhanden? TO DO MM87: S. 019, 021, 023, 025, 027, 046, 141, 142, 143, 144, 145, 146, 147 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_019_03-08 MM95: S. 008 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_019_22-29 MM95: S. 009 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_021_28-32 MM95: S. 011 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_023_30-43 MM95: S. 015 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_025_03-07 MM95: S. 017 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_027_01-06 MM95: S. 020f. *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_046_26-32 MM95: S. 049 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_140_41-47 MM95: S. 081 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_141_01-14 MM95: S. 081 (part.) *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_141_15-20.22-25 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_141_26-33 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_141_34-39 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_141_39-47 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_142_01-09 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_142_10-12 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_142_14-18 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_142_18-29 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_142_29-33 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_142_36-40 MM95: S. 081f. *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_142_42-44 MM95: S. 082 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_142_44-47 MM95: S. 082 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_143_01-06 MM95: S. 082 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_143_06-14 MM95: S. 082 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_143_15-19 MM95: S. 082f. *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_143_19-22 MM95: S. 083 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_143_22-25 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_143_25-32 MM95: S. 083 (part.) *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_143_33-39 MM95: S. 083 (part.) *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_143_39-44 MM95: S. 083 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_144_01-04 MM95: S. 083 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_144_04-10 MM95: S. 083f. *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_144_11-14 MM95: S. 084 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_144_14-20 MM95: S. 084 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_144_20-22 MM95: S. 084 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_144_22-47 MM95: S. 084 (part.) *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_145 01-10 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_145_11-17 MM95: S. 084f. *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_145_17-24 MM95: S. 085 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_145_28-37 MM95: S. 085 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_145_37-42 MM95: S. 085f. *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_145_42-47 MM95: S. 086 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_146_01-02 MM95: S. 086 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_146_05-10 MM95: S. 086 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_146_10-17 MM95: S. 086 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_146_18-27 MM95: S. 086f. *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_146_28-44 MM95: S. 087 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_146_44-47 MM95: S. 087f. *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_147_01-06 MM95: S. 088 Fragmente MM95: S. 008 * MM95: S. 008; (auch in: MM97: S.043) :Seit dem klassischen Altertum ist die Geschichte des politischen Denkens im Spannungsverhältnis von Fortschritt und Verfall, Demokratie und Diktatur zu verstehen. Der antike Intellekt entwickelte nahezu alle historischen Problemstellungen und Denkfiguren der politischen Theorie zum erstenmal. Dem Fortschrittsgedanken, einmal als wiederkehrende Schlüsselidee der politischen Ideengeschichte definiert (Karl Dietrich Bracher), als Erfahrung der Freiheit, die den Menschen befähigt, die Leiden der Vergangenheit und die Frustrationen der Geschichte zu überwinden (Henry Kissinger) und als die Idee, die par excellence die westliche Zivilisation seit über dreitausend Jahren prägt (Robert Nisbet), können bereits in der griechischen und römischen Antike erste und entscheidende gedankliche Äquivalenzen nachgewiesen werden. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_019_03-08 MM95: S. 009 *MM95: S. 009 :Auch wenn im griechischen Geschichtsbild das statische Element vorherrschend war, so muß das Fehlen eines eindeutigen und konstitutiven Fortschrittsbegriffs nicht zugleich die Abwesenheit oder Negierung der Fortschrittsidee selbst bedeuten. Neuere Fachuntersuchungen über Griechenland und Rom zeigen deutlich, daß durchaus ein Bewußtsein der Verbesserung (auxesis, progressus) und des fortschreitenden Könnens sowie Stolz auf zivilisatorische und technische, kulturelle und politische Leistungen von bisher nicht erreichtem Niveau vorhanden waren. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_019_22-29 MM95: S. 011 * MM95: S. 011 :... ebenso wie die Relativierung konkreter politischer Bindungen, im Extremfall die Infragestellung jeder Staatsordnung oder gar anarchistische Auflösung des auf Macht und Herrschaftsstrukturen beruhenden Gemeinwesens, wie es ebenfalls das Ideal der Kyniker enthielt. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_021_28-32 MM95: S. 015 * MM95: S. 015 :... zeigt sich beispielhaft in den Debatten der letzten Jahre über die Bedeutung des Christentums für die Herausbildung der neuzeitlichen Einstellung zur Natur und für die Entwicklung der naturwissenschaftlich fundierten Technik. :Während in der Antike stets die Natur mit dem Werden im Gleichgewicht stand, macht der amerikanische Historiker Lynn White in seinem nicht unumstrittenen Essay »The Historical Roots of Our Ecologic Crisis« die christliche Auffassung der Geschichte für eine skrupellose Ausbeutung und Zerstörung der Natur mitverantwortlich. Die Heilige Schrift und die Natur hatten beide als Quelle des Wissens von Gott gegolten, aber während in der Ostkirche die Natur. als eine Art Symbolsprache Gottes gedeutet wurde, hatte sich in der Westkirche die Erforschung der Natur als Mittel zur Erkenntnis von Gott und Natur durchgesetzt. Die heutige »ökologische Krise«, unterstellt White, sei das Produkt einer durch Wissenschaft und Technik entfesselten Macht zur Unterwerfung der Natur, die durch das christlich-mittelalterliche Weltbild ermöglicht worden wäre. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_023_30-43 MM95: S. 017 * MM95: S. 017 :Aufgrund der revolutionären Erfolge wissenschaftlichen Fortschritts nahm nunmehr die Physik die Stellung der Theologie ein, ersetzte der planbare Fortschritt die Funktion der Vorsehung, war letztlich die Definition einer modernen Progressivismusdoktrin, die die Ambivalenz des Fortschritts als aufgehoben verstand, möglich geworden. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_025_03-07 MM95: S. 020 * MM95: S. 020f. :An die Stelle des humanistischen Fortschrittsdenkens der Aufklärung, das an die Vernunft und Selbstverantwortung des Individuums appelliert hatte, trat nun ein »objektives«, außermenschliches Fortschrittsprinzip: das Walten des Weltgeistes, die dialektische Selbstverwirklichung der »immanenten Vernunft«, die soziale Dialektik der kapitalistischen Produktionsverhältnisse ... http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_027_01-06 MM95: S. 049 * MM95: S. 049 :Die Hauptkritik in den zum Teil in den 30er Jahren verfaßten Schriften von Adorno, Horkheimer, Marcuse und Habermas richtete sich gegen den wissenschaftlichen und technischen Fortschritts- und Vernunftbegriff des 20. Jahrhunderts dessen Umkehrung die »Dialektik der Aufklärung« offenbart habe, nämlich als »Umschlagen in die Barbarei der Zivilisation«. Der Fortschritt drohe nunmehr das Ziel zunichte zu machen, so Horkheimer, das er verwirklichen soll - die Idee des Menschen; für Adorno ereignete sich Fortschritt folglich dort, wo er endete; http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_046_26-32 MM95: S. 081 * MM95: S. 081 :Gewiß ist die Amerikanische Revolution in erster Linie eine Verfassungsrevolution: Sie läßt sich nicht nur negativ aufgrund des Fehlens tiefgreifender sozialökonomischer Konflikte und Veränderungen als solche definieren, sondern auch positiv in dieser Weise bestimmen, weil einerseits der Konflikt mit dem Mutterland ein Verfassungskonflikt war und eine koloniale Verfassungsordnung gewaltsam beseitigt wurde, und weil andererseits der Bruch mit dem Überkommenen und die innovative Begründung des Republikanismus in einem schöpferischen »constitution-making«-Prozeß lag. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_140_41-47 * MM95: S. 081 (part.) :Für die amerikanischen Revolutionäre selber gründete sich das Bewußtsein des historischen Neuanfangs und ihrer eigenen weltgeschichtlichen Rolle auf den Akt der progressiven Verfassungsgebung. Die Amerikaner waren, wie John Jay es ausdrückte, das erste Volk, das der Himmel mit der Gelegenheit begünstigt hatte, die Regierungsformen zu erörtern und zu wählen, unter denen es leben wollte. Alle anderen Verfassungen hätten ihre Existenz der Gewalt oder dem Zufall verdankt. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_141_01-14 * MM95: S. 081f. :Die Besonderheiten der Amerikanischen Revolution lagen gerade in ihrem untypischen, abweichenden Verlauf: Keine Zielverfehlung und Deformation, keine starken Pendelausschläge zur einen oder anderen Richtung, keine Terrorherrschaft, kein Umschlag in eine Diktatur und keine Restauration. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_142_36-40 MM95: S. 082 * MM95: S. 082 :Eindeutig stand im Mittelpunkt der Amerikanischen Revolution die Freiheit, ebenso wie die Verfassungsgebung als Konstituierung derselben galt. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_142_42-44 * MM95: S. 082 :Diese Ausrichtung auf das freiheitliche Element war insofern möglich, als in den USA die Probleme der wirtschaftlichen Not geringer, die Verheißungen bescheidener und die zur Revolution drängenden sozioökonomischen Triebkräfte sehr viel schwächer als in anderen Revolutionen waren. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_142_44-47 * MM95: S. 082 :Gleichzeitig wies die amerikanische in geringerem Maße den Doppelcharakter einer politischen wie sozialen Rebellion auf als andere Revolutionen in der Geschichte der Menschheit, und daher kann man sie als eine fast rein politische Revolution bezeichnen. Es kam weder zu einer Spaltung des revolutionären Lagers wie in anderen Ländern, noch stellten die sie tragenden Kräfte eine Negativkoalition. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_143_01-06 * MM95: S. 082 :Die Französische Revolution dagegen hat man im einzelnen in eine Adelsrevolution, eine Revolution der Bourgeoisie, eine Revolution der Bauern und in eine von den Sansculotten getragene Volksrevolution gegliedert, zumal nicht nur die sozialen Träger unterschiedlich waren, sondern auch ihre Forderungen. Während sich die Revolution der Bourgeoisie auf die Freisetzung des Eigentums und die Liberalisierung der Wirtschaft konzentrierte, wandte sich umgekehrt die Pariser Volksbewegung gegen das ökonomische Laissez-faire-Prinzip und wollte die alte Regulierung der Wirtschaft in der Lebensmittelversorgung noch verstärkt sehen. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_143_06-14 * MM95: S. 082f. :…; bestimmte Grundelemente der amerikanischen revolutionären Ideologie wie Machtmißtrauen, Diktaturfurcht, Korrumpierungsangst und Ablehnung stehender Heere trugen daher dazu bei, eine diktatorisch-militärische Entartung zu verhindern, wie sie zuerst die Englische, dann die Französische und später auch die Russische Revolution erfuhren. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_143_15-19 MM95: S. 083 * MM95: S. 083 :Gerade der eminent antiautoritäre, machtmißtrauische Zug im Whigdenken, der »spirit of apprehension« - ein Geist steter Wachsamkeit -, verhinderte schließlich eine politische Deformation der Amerikanischen Revolution. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_143_19-22 * MM95: S. 083 (part.) :Sicherlich waren Amerikas Revolutionäre geprägt von einem gemäßigten Vernunftdenken der Aufklärung, nicht von einem utopischen Glauben an die unbegrenzte Vervollkommnungsfähigkeit des Menschengeschlechts - aufgrund ihres nüchternen historischen Denkens und Bewußtseins. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_143_25-32 * MM95: S. 083 (part.) :Es ging den Amerikanern eher darum, die in der Geschichte erkennbaren negativen Tatsachen zu berücksichtigen und vernünftige Vorkehrungen gegen ihre Wiederholung zu treffen. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_143_33-39 * MM95: S. 083 :Freilich war die Amerikanische Revolution durch die schon lange vorher bestehenden Einrichtungen der Selbstregierung und Selbstverwaltung, den de facto existierenden Republikanismus und die nichtselbständige Sozialordnung, durch die Tatsache eben, daß keine absolutistisch-autokratische Regierungsform unter dem alten Regime bestanden hatte, wie zum Beispiel in Frankreich oder Rußland vor der Revolution, begünstigt. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_143_39-44 * MM95: S. 083 :Doch selbst von den amerikanischen Radikalen wurde im Gegensatz zu den Sansculotten das Repräsentationsprinzip ganz überwiegend akzeptiert. Es fehlte in der Amerikanischen Revolution, was in der Geschichte einzigartig sein dürfte, jede gewaltsame Säuberung und Auflösung von Parlamenten. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_144_01-04 * MM95: S. 083f. :Anders als in Frankreich kam es in den USA niemals zu der utopischen Fiktion, daß das Volk selber unmittelbar zu herrschen habe. Über das Jahr 1793 schrieb der Historiker François Furet: ::»Das Wahlrecht ist suspendiert, weil das Volk herrscht, das Recht zur Verteidigung, weil das Volk urteilt, die Pressefreiheit, weil das Volk schreibt, die Meinungsfreiheit, weil das Volk spricht: eine einleuchtende Lehre, zu der die Proklamationen und terroristischen Gesetze nichts als ein langer Kommentar sind.« http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_144_04-10 MM95: S. 084 * MM95: S. 084 :Für Robespierre besaß das Volk, wie er im Prozeß gegen Ludwig XVI. formulierte, absolute Allmacht (toute puissance). Die Vorstellung vom Volk als einem Kollektivwesen mit einheitlichem Willen konnte sich in den USA zu keiner Zeit durchsetzen. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_144_11-14 * MM95: S. 084 :In Amerika war die Unterscheidung und die Distanz zwischen Regierenden und Regierten, Repräsentanten und Volk selbstverständlich, die Idee der Volkssouveränität wurde nicht wie in Frankreich als totale Populokratie (miß-)verstanden. Volkssouveränität definierten selbst die amerikanischen Radikalen als die Autonomie des einzelnen und seiner unverletzlichen Rechtssphäre, die schließlich durch das Konzept des limited government und die Bill of Rights geschützt war. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_144_14-20 * MM95: S. 084 :Für die Amerikaner hatte der Grundrechtekatalog vor allem den Sinn der konkreten, freiheitsverbürgenden Sicherung des einzelnen, während er für die Franzosen den Charakter eines Bekenntnisses annahm, ... http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_144_20-22 * MM95: S. 084 (part.) :… eines »nationalen Katechismus«, wie Barnave die französische Erklärung der Menschen- und Bürgerrechte genannt hat. Und so schlug in Frankreich, trotz der Erklärung der Menschen- und Bürgerrechte, das Prinzip einer unbegrenzten und dogmatischen Regierungsgewalt immer wieder durch. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_144_22-47 * MM95: S. 084f. :Tatsächlich führten das Vorhandensein politischer Erfahrung (self-government) und die Kenntnis demokratischer Strukturen und ihrer Grenzen trotz Idealismus und Optimismus in Amerika zu einem fundamentalen, systemunabhängigen Mißtrauen gegenüber der Macht des Staates und verhinderten jene utopische und extrem moralisierende Überforderung der Politik und des Diskurses über die égalité in den »société de pensées«, die in Frankreich als Konsequenz des alten Regimes mit zur Schreckensherrschaft Robespierres beigetragen hatte. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_145_11-17 MM95: S. 085 * MM95: S. 085 :Auch jener durch Misere entstehende menschliche Wille zur Bestrafung (volonté punitive), den der Historiker Georges Lefèbvre als Merkmal der Französischen Revolution hervorhob, jener ressentimentgeladene, das Freiheitsverlangen überschattende Egalitarismus fehlte in Amerika. In den USA gab es kein vergleichbares, durch Abhängigkeit und Demütigung erzeugtes soziales Reservoir der Rache, wie es in Frankreich vor allem die Bediensteten des Adels, Kutscher, Köche und Diener, darstellten. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_145_17-24 * MM95: S. 085 :Von Anfang an fanden in der Amerikanischen Revolution keine Glorifizierung der Gewalt und keine sozialen Exterminationsvorstellungen statt, kein Delirium kollektiver Gewalttätigkeit - wie die französischen Septembermorde - und nicht die Vision einer Orgie der primitiven Volksjustiz, des Gemetzels, der Rache und der Plünderung, wie sie Babeuf als erste Phase der Machtergreifung des Volkes vor Augen gestanden hatte, und auch kein heiliger Aufstand, wie bei den Sansculotten, die von der Guillotine begeistert als einer »Sichel der Gleichheit« sprachen. Unter den amerikanischen Radikalen existierte kein Marat, der überzeugt war, die Lösung der meisten Probleme beginne mit dem Massaker einer möglichst großen Zahl persönlicher Gegner. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_145_28-37 * MM95: S. 085f. :Nach der zutreffenden Beobachtung Hannah Arendts spielte in den USA der rachsüchtige Egalitarismus keine Rolle; in der Amerikanischen Revolution konnte das »Recht auf Freiheit« aufgrund des Fehlens einer Privilegiengesellschaft im Mittelpunkt stehen, im Gegensatz zur Französischen Revolution, wo das »Recht auf Existenz« oder das »Recht auf Brot« eine Schlüsselstellung einnahmen. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_145_37-42 MM95: S. 086 * MM95: S. 086 ::Daß ein Mann wie Thomas Paine, der in Amerika dem äußersten linken Flügel zugeordnet war und wegen seines demokratischen Radikalismus von den amerikanischen Whigs überwiegend abgelehnt wurde, der in seinen 1791 veröffentlichten »Rights Of Man« die Französische Revolution noch dafür gelobt hatte, daß sie unblutiger verlaufen sei als die amerikanische, später selbst fast ein Opfer der »Terreur« geworden wäre aufgrund seines artikulierten Abscheus vor der Todesstrafe, spricht für den Extremismus und das ideologisch-doktrinäre Ausufern der Französischen Revolution. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_145_42-47 * MM95: S. 086 ::Daß ein Mann wie Thomas Paine, der in Amerika dem äußersten linken Flügel zugeordnet war und wegen seines demokratischen Radikalismus von den amerikanischen Whigs überwiegend abgelehnt wurde, der in seinen 1791 veröffentlichten »Rights Of Man« die Französische Revolution noch dafür gelobt hatte, daß sie unblutiger verlaufen sei als die amerikanische, später selbst fast ein Opfer der »Terreur« geworden wäre aufgrund seines artikulierten Abscheus vor der Todesstrafe, spricht für den Extremismus und das ideologisch-doktrinäre Ausufern der Französischen Revolution. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_146_01-02 * MM95: S. 086 :::Erstens bestand im Gegensatz zu Frankreich in den USA eine personelle, man könnte sagen eine ideologische Kontinuität: Fast zwei Drittel der Senatoren, die Hälfte der Mitglieder des Repräsentantenhauses im Ersten Kongreß unter der Unionsverfassung hatten auch schon im Kontinentalkongreß gesessen. Die Amerikanische Revolution hat »ihre Kinder nicht gefressen«. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_146_05-10 * MM95: S. 086 :Zweitens war das revolutionäre Regime in Amerika nach außen hin niemals so isoliert und diskreditiert wie später zum Beispiel die Revolutionsregime Frankreichs oder Rußlands. Vielmehr war es England, das Im amerikanischen Unabhängigkeitskrieg militärisch und politisch isoliert wurde, während die USA von Frankreich wie Spanien von Anfang an finanzielle Hilfe erhielten. Besonders die französische Unterstützung hatte in Amerika eine wichtige Rolle gespielt und zur Verhinderung einer militärischen Krise wie derjenigen, die den Umschwung der Französischen Revolution in die Terrorherrschaft erleichterte, beigetragen. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_146_10-17 * MM95: S. 086f. :Drittens ging von dem Krieg gegen England eine homogenisierende Wirkung auf das revolutionäre Lager in Amerika aus. Benjamin Franklins berühmter Satz: »We must all hang together, or we shall all hang separately«, machte dies auf humorvolle Art deutlich. Die gemäßigten Revolutionäre konnten, auch wenn sie von vielen Erscheinungsformen der Revolution abgeschreckt wurden, nachdem die Bande zum Mutterland einmal zerschnitten waren, nicht mehr zurück. In Frankreich dagegen verließen zum Beispiel die Offiziere nach dem gescheiterten Fluchtversuch des Königs 1791 das Land. Verrat, konterrevolutionäre Intrigen und extreme Radikalisierung, Charakteristika der Französischen Revolution, fehlten fast völlig in Amerika. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_146_18-27 MM95: S. 087 * MM95: S. 087 :Viertens schließlich dokumentierte sich die Andersartigkeit der Amerikanischen Revolution in einem sehr wichtigen Punkt: in der Einschätzung der menschlichen Natur. Zwar betrachteten auch die Amerikaner die Tugend als notwendige Voraussetzung einer republikanischen Staatsform, doch schlug diese Erkenntnis nicht in eine rigorose Erzwingung der Tugend um. Dagegen führte die Tugendobsession der Franzosen dazu, virtues mit Gewalt durchzusetzen. In den USA wurde pragmatisch und realistisch einerseits das Tugenderfordernis auf eine elitäre Minderheit der geeigneten Wächter des öffentlichen Wohls reduziert und andererseits die Enttäuschung über das Fehlen an virtue produktiv in eine verfassungstheoretische Innovation umgesetzt. :Anstelle des Strebens nach moralischer oder staatsbürgerlicher Perfektion trat das Streben nach institutioneller Perfektion. Die institutionellen Sicherungen bestanden vor allem in dem von John Adams in dem »Frame of Government« von Massachusetts eingebauten System der checks and balances sowie in der mit der Bundesverfassung erfolgten Beschränkung der unmittelbaren Durchsetzungskraft von Mehrheiten in den einzelnen Staaten und in dem Ausbalancieren von verschiedenen Interessengruppen. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_146_28-44 * MM95: S. 087f. :Der Entwurf neuer Verfassungsmechanismen und das Durchsetzen einer neuen Bundesverfassung als vernünftige Maßnahme gegen Selbstsucht und Selbstgerechtigkeit belegte gerade jene einzigartige Verbindung in der amerikanischen politischen Theorie der späten Revolutionszeit und postrevolutionären Phase: die Kopplung pessimistischen Einschätzung der menschlichen Natur nach antikem Muster mit einem optimistischen Glauben in institutionelle Einrichtungen. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_146_44-47 MM95: S. 088 * MM95: S. 088 ::Entwurf neuer Verfassungsmechanismen und das Durchsetzen einer neuen Bundesverfassung als vernünftige Maßnahme gegen Selbstsucht und Selbstgerechtigkeit belegte gerade jene einzigartige Verbindung in der amerikanischen politischen Theorie der späten Revolutionszeit und postrevolutionären Phase: die Kopplung einer pessimistischen Einschätzung der menschlichen Natur nach antikem Muster mit einem optimistischen Glauben in institutionelle Einrichtungen. Die Erkenntnis über die nicht vorhandene Tugend und die Irrationalität des Menschen wurde durch das Vertrauen in rational konstruierte politische Mechanismen aufgefangen und in konstruktive und progressive Bahnen gelenkt. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_147_01-06 Kategorie:Mm